Yin and Yang
by klwwlk
Summary: As the owner of Xiao Rose Coffee Shop, Yang is always happy to serve a happy customer. But when a certain Faunus decides to show up, she gets a new appreciation for her job. (Bumbleby Coffee Shop AU)
1. Lament of a Stranger

_Blake's POV_

"Hey kitty cat, what can I get for ya?" The girl said, re-tying her apron.

"I'd just like a coffee, thank you." Blake replied, surprised at the warmth her Faunus nature received. Blake was taken aback for a bit before regaining her composure.

"Any cream or sugar?" The girl said as Blake read her nametag.

"No thank you." Blake responded, seeing the woman's name was Yang. _"What an odd name"_ She thought.

"Here you go! That'll be three lien!" Yang said cheerily, handing Blake her coffee.

"Thank you, keep the change." Blake said, handing Yang five lien.

"Thank you!"

Blake walked to the back of the coffee shop and pulled a book from her bag, slipping on the fake cover so nobody knew she was reading 'Ninjas of Love'. She sipped her coffee and opened her book, ignoring the small glares she got from the people there.

"Ugh, these places shouldn't serve Faunus. I'm surprised she was even able to afford coffee." A man in front of her said, spitting into his ashtray.

"Sir, I'm just as surprised as you. You're not allowed to smoke in here." Blake said, pointing to the large 'No-Smoking' sign on the front door.

The man growled as he picked up his ashtray and cigarette box, walking out of the shop.


	2. Weisspresso

_Yang's POV_

"Oh come on, admit it." The small girl teased, grinding up more coffee for the inevitable rush later in the day.

"Ruby, what are you talking about? She was just another customer." Yang said, tying her hair back to start washing the dishes.

"You called her 'Kitty Cat' Yang, you don't just do that! You have to know her from somewhere!" Ruby teased, poking Yang in the side with a spoon.

"I just saw her ears and my pun senses took over, ok? It was nothing more, nothing less." Yang growled as Ruby retreated back into thekitchen.

"Okay okay, a customer walked into Xiao Rose Coffee. Nothing more, nothing less." Ruby snickered, earning a jab with a spoon. "So, have we gotten the shipment of new coffee beans from Atlas yet?"

"No, the Schnee Bean Company is usually pretty on time, I'mnot sure what's getting in their way." Yang said, turning towards a knock on the door.

"Ooh! I think that's it!" Ruby said, zipping to the door and opening it to look down to see a short girl with white hair.

"You must be Ms. Schnee, thank you for delivering our coffee beans! We just ran out as I was making a new batch of coffee." Ruby thanked as Yang heaved the large bags of coffee beans into the shop.

"No problem, always glad to have another order." Weiss replied, giving a small salute before turning back to her truck.

"She seemed a bit too princess-y to be a delivery she's the heiress to the company." Yang noticed, setting down the twentieth bag of beans.

"Jeez, how many did we order?"


	3. The Velveteen Rabbit

_Blake's POV_

Blake exited the coffee shop and was immediately berated by the cigarette smoking man.

"How dare a filthy Faunus disturb me in the coffee shop!" The man spat, moving towards Blake.

"Sir, if you want to keep your finger, I suggest you stop poking it at me." Blake said calmly, pressing the button to halt the traffic.

"Please, as if a simple dimwitted Faunus could-" The man said before Blake turned and snapped the man's finger.

"Ow dammit! All Faunus are the same, breaking and-" The man began, falling on his knees.

"Telling people to go away and warning them of the consequences? Yes, yes we are." Blake said, walking across the road towards her apartment.

As Blake approached her apartment, she was greeted by her old friend from high school, Sun. They had a pleasant conversation, where Sun found the man's broken finger hilarious. They exchanged their new phone numbers and went on their ways.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Velvet said as Blake walked into the apartment.

"I warned a man about smoking in a no-smoking area and it ended with me breaking his finger." Blake said, flopping onto the couch, her book sliding from her bag.

"That's terrible! Did anybody call the ambulance?" Velvet stammered, placing Blake's book back into her bag.

"About three people, and one called the cops." Blake said, silently thanking herself for thinking of the fake cover.

"What else happened?" Velvet asked, clutching the coffee table. "Something else is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes. You forget I graduated with a Psychology degree."

"I met someone that actually seemed happy that I was a Faunus. I found it a bit strange, but I paid it no mind." Blake said, seeing Velvet raise an eye.

"Your tone of voice. It's hinting at amorous. Tell me, who is this person?" Velvet prodded, making Blake squirm in her seat.

"It's not amorous, I was just happy that someone was happy to see a Faunus." Blake said, stretching out on the couch. "I think it's your turn for the bed tonight."

"Nonsense, finger-breaking must tire you out. I'll take the couch tonight. Besides, you have a job interview tomorrow." Velvet said, standing to retrieve a large blanket from the closet.

"Ok, if you insist." Blake thanked, walking into the bedroom and falling asleep in an instant.

 _"Geez Blake, your cousin isn't THAT clueless."_ Velvet thought, dozing away on the couch.


	4. Rush Hour

_Yang's POV_

"Ugh, another day another angry customer." Yang complained, seeing how angry the customer got when Yang forgot to give her three napkins and instead gave her two.

"That bad, huh? We really need some better advertising than just our shop being here on the street corner." Ruby said, pouring a cup of mocha. "I mean really, we do have customers, just not many good ones."

"Tell me about it. We also need a new employee, my back's gonna throw out if I do this for another twenty years just the two of us." Yang said, looking to greet the new customer that entered the shop.

"Hello again! How are you today?" Yang greeted, just now noticing that the dark-haired girl's hair looked amazing.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Could I get a cup of coffee to go? I have a job interview and I need to stay awake." The girl replied as Yang turned to see Ruby hand her a cup of coffee that was part of the 'meh-batch' they made.

"Hey Rubes, could I get another one that isn't from the 'meh' ones? She's got a job interview." Yang said, grabbing another cup from Ruby's hand, the other covering her mouth, catching the laugh before it came out.

"Sorry, spilled one. Here you go!" Yang said, handing Blake the freshly brewed coffee and taking the five lien in change.

"Sorry for the rush, I can't be late." Blake apologized, walking out of the shop with a smile.

"Pretty important customer eh?" Ruby joked, earning another smack with the spoon.


	5. Fateful Phone Calls

_Blake's POV_

"Hey Velvet, you need to try this coffee shop on the corner of Third and Garden. Their coffee is magic, I'm telling you." Blake said into her phone, having arrived at her job interview five minutes earlier than she expected.

"Maybe I'll try it out right now, the couch was not kind tome last night." Velvet yawned, grabbing her purse from the counter and walking to the door.

"You should. Oh, I need to go. I'll see you later with hopefully good news!" Blake said, ending the call and turning to the employee.


	6. Just Like In The Books

_Velvet's POV_

Velvet closed the door to her apartment, locking it behind her. She turned to see the elevator was crowded and unavailable, so she sighed and took the stairs instead. As she did, she nearly fell three times due to her lack of sleep.

 _"Corner of Third and Garden"_ Velvet repeated in her mind, seeing the Xiao Rose Coffee Shop come into view. Velvet stumbled through the doors, seeing the blonde behind the counter look on with concern.

"Give me your strongest coffee please." Velvet stammered, seeing the cup appear in front of her in less than a second. "Wow, you guys ARE fast. Blake wasn't lying."

"Would Blake by any chance be a Faunus with long black hair? I swear she's going to become a regular with the way she was curled up in that corner." Yang said, seeing the Faunus chug her coffee, despite it being quite hot.

"Yes, that would be her. Here's the money, sorry. Could you get me another?" Velvet asked, her mouth burning yet satisfied.

"Rubes, brew up a VIP special!" Yang called back, getting a wink from Ruby before she handed Yang a large cup of coffee.

"Here you go! Free of charge!" Yang said, seeing the Faunus slowly sip on this cup.

"No, I have to pay. It's not fair." Velvet said, struggling to get her wallet out of her purse.

At that moment, a man came up behind Velvet and snatched her wallet from her hands, running out the door.

"Rubes, take over for me!" Yang yelled, jumping over the counter and Velvet, sprinting out the door to follow the man.

The man took a right in a crowd to try and lose her, but to no avail. Within seconds, Yang was right behind the man, and grabbed his jeans, pulling them down around his legs. The man tripped, flinging the wallet in the air, headed straight for a sewer grate. Yang jumped, stepping on top of a car for extra elevation, and grabbed the wallet just before it hit the ground.

"Not on my watch!" Yang yelled triumphantly as people around them clapped, albeit the man driving the car was unimpressed.

"Thank you Yang, that wallet has almost all of my money in it." Velvet said, seeing Yang approach the doors of the coffee shop.

"No problem, me and Ruby took fighting classes when we were younger, but we decided to go with coffee instead of fighting." Yang said with a smile, handing Velvet her wallet back. "Coffee and a show, most people pay for that!"


	7. Bunny Hop

_Blake's POV_

Blake walked into the apartment, feeling defeated. She looked to see Velvet was not home, and fell onto the couch next to the door. She groaned as her knee hit the coffee table but did nothing about it. She heard her phone ring to see a video message from Velvet.

 _"What could Velvet be sending me a video message about?"_ Blake wondered, tapping on the icon to play the video. The screen was filled with a mess of blonde hair running through a street, before the woman jumped on the car and grabbed something flying.

"That woman just got my wallet back!" Velvet said, her voice hoarse, like she was about to cry. "Can you send me that video? I need to show that to a friend."

The video turned to see Velvet standing next to the camera, as the woman Blake knew as Yang returned Velvet's wallet, made a quick joke, and walked back inside as if nothing had happened.

Velvet walked in the door to see Blake on the couch, watching the video.

"She's pretty awesome, isn't she? That's the girl you were talking about. She was happy to see me, as well as asking if I was a friend of yours." Velvet said, prodding Blake's side.

"So what? I went there twice. Nothing more." Blake responded, suddenly remembering her failure at applying for a job.

"So what's the news on the publishing job?" Velvet asked, handing Blake a small cup of coffee.

"Complete failure. Turns out they only publish bloody murder books, not love stories." Blake sighed, expecting a back rub from Velvet.

"They publish books with a British accent? Get it? Bloody murder?" Velvet joked, seeing a smile crack on Blake's face.

"I swear, stupid puns are my number one weakness." Blake sighed, grabbing her book from her bag, seeing the fake cover fall off.

"Oh, THOSE kinds of love stories." Velvet replied, looking shocked but laughing.


	8. National Coffee Day

_Yang's POV_

The days became weeks, which became months, that the black-haired Faunus she grew to know as Blake came to the coffee shop. She came in every weekday, ordering the same thing and always going to the corner.

"Yang, you need to step up. The Yang I know would already have tried to use a cheesy pickup line on her, you know." Ruby complained, feeling the pathetic excuse for a jab with the spoon as Yang ignored her, brewing another cup of coffee for the next customer.

"Rubes, I have it under control. I mean, it's nothing like that!" Yang stammered, seeing her sister fail to cover a giggle. "Alright, that's it!"

Yang grabbed a rolling pin from the kitchen and brandished it like a sword, seeing her sister do the same. The two sparred for a good minute before Yang realized the coffee was brewing over.

"Sorry sir! I accidentally knocked over a bag of coffee beans and had to clean it up." Yang apologized, feeling embarrassed.

"It's no problem, thank you." The man replied, sliding the money on the counter towards Yang, before turning to leave. Yang turned to modify the prices sign, taking a dollar off the regular coffee, as it was National Coffee Day. She heard the bell ring, and nearly fell off her stool.

"Agh! One second, welcome to Xiao Rose Coffee Shop, what can I get for ya?" Yang said, turning to see Blake and Velvet at the counter, Blake giving a small wave.

"Rubes, we got the VIPs again!" Yang yelled, getting two large coffees, both half price for friends.

"Thank you Yang." Blake said, before seeing Ruby emerge from the kitchen.

"Hey Blake, I wasn't sure how your name was spelled. Could you check it for me?" Ruby said, pointing to Blake's cup.


	9. The Daily Grind

_Velvet's POV_

"My name?" Blake stammered at the short girl, looking to the cup to see ten numbers, rather, a phone number on the side of the cup, with a message reading _'This is Yang's phone number. Call her!'_

"Yes, you spelled it right." Blake stuttered, sipping her coffee so Yang wouldn't see the number.

"Thank you two for all the service! You guys are really lightening this place up!" Yang said, looking around to see that there were only two other people in the shop, as she sighed.

"We haven't gotten much business recently, with it being summer and all." Yang said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well you have two guaranteed customers for a long time." Velvet said, nudging Blake's shoulder before seeing Ruby motion to the back of the restaurant.

"Blake, I forgot my phone at home. I'll be right back." Velvet said, walking out of the store and to the side entrance.

"Shh! Come quickly!" Ruby said, pulling Velvet in and leading her silently to the pantry.

"Hey Yang, I'm taking a lunch break. I'll be back in a bit!" Ruby yelled, seeing Yang's thumbs-up from around the corner.

"What is this about?" Velvet asked, seeing the pantry was completely full of different types of coffee beans.

"It's about Blake and Yang. Blake mentioned you majored in Psychology, so what do you know about those two?" Ruby said, grabbing Velvet's shoulders.

"I know they like each other, that's about it. Yang's trying to hide it from you, albeit terribly, and Blake, she's just trying to ignore it." Velvet said, feeling Ruby's hands remove themselves from her shoulders. "Why are you asking?"

"We need to get those two together! Like Cupid!" Ruby said, dropping a fist in her palm. "Have any ideas? Besides me giving Blake Yang's number, which I just did."

"Blake loves bad puns. I mean, _loves_ them.Does Yang know a lot of puns?" Velvet asked, seeing Ruby's face light up.

"Yang is known for her puns!" Ruby said excitedly, throwing up her hands, ripping open a bag of coffee beans, causing a waterfall of beans upon her head.

Velvet held back a laugh, seeing Ruby's face stay perfectly still through the waterfall, her visage as cynical as it could get.

"Is this a metaphor for love or something?" Ruby asked, feeling one last bean plop onto her head.


	10. Dateline

_Yang's POV_

"You did what?" Yang yelled, shaking her sister.

"I gave her your number! She likes you Yang, and you like her back! I know this for a fact!" Ruby said, shaking Yang's arms off of her.

"But what if she doesn't like me? What if she's secretly a government spy? What if she stops coming here because she thinks we're creepy? Ruby, we need them to keep coming here. You know this!" Yang yelled, seeing the ocean of beans on the floor in the pantry.

"I didn't do that." Ruby said, closing the pantry door so Yang couldn't see it.

"Just don't use those ones." Yang replied, feeling her scroll vibrate, as she picked it up.

"Hello?" Yang said, her face freezing with fright. "Hey Blake! What's up?"

"Told you!" Ruby whispered excitedly, turning to clean up the mess.

"Tomorrow? Sure, I can get Ruby to cover my shift probably. Where? Ok, I'll be there. Seeya there." Yang said, hanging up her end of the call, turning to look Ruby in the eyes.

"Date?" Ruby asked hopefully, seeing Yang's expression turn from fear to a blank stare.

"Date."


End file.
